vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Compelo Quinn
Mixie 's father, an intimidating chocolate-brown sergal who hulks over most Easterners, but is ultimately too clumsy for his own good. Birth (RC 2) Information is TBD. Life in Reono (RC 2- ___) Compelo was a large sergal who was otherwise fairly unremarkable. He wasn't smart, was fairly unkempt, wasn't athletic, and he wasn't very good at fishing or hunting. Because of his size, many people hired him to be their bodyguard, which was how he made his living. He escorted all kinds of people, shopkeepers, fishermen, even a couple people of royalty passing through! Many people thought that he should have joined the official Road Guard, but since he couldn't fight with a weapon, he was never accepted. With the bad reputation building up from him watching over some distasteful folks, he decided that he was getting tired of living in Reono. Traveling to Gold Ring (RC___ - ___) Krish Trinket , an inventing agudner, hired Compelo as a bodyguard while he moved to Gold Ring in search of better business. While along the journey, the two of them really hit it off as friends as Compelo fought to protect Trinket and Trinket taught him how to use some of his inventions. Life in Gold Ring (RC___ - ___) When they reached the city, Compelo became fascinated in the city, meeting all kinds of new people and seeing the possibility of starting a life worth living there. He started a new job as Trinket's errand boy, gathering materials, groceries, and spreading the news about all of the interesting things that Trinket was working on. Along the way, people started to ask if he could run things for them across the city and he'd collect tips delivering packages and information. Life with Adalpha (RC 23) One day while he was out delivering a package for the agudner, Mr. Shoso, Compelo saw a beautiful southern sergal with bright yellow fur and bright silvery eyes. Absolutely enamored with the sight of her, he approached her, tripping over his words a bit as he spoke. She giggled at what he said but said that he shouldn't talk to her because she was working. He asked if there was a chance for him to see her again and she told him to come back tomorrow. This continued for a couple of months as the two of them hit it off. Compelo eventually married Adalpha (the sergal lady) late RC 23 and the two of them got an apartment together in the outer corners of Gold Ring. A Call to Arms (RC 23 - 27) About a month after moving in together with Adalpha, Compelo is greeted in the streets by a leader of the Reono forces and has been asked if he can come back to fight after the destruction of his hometown. He apologizes to Adalpha, but she understands his sense of duty. She writes to him everyday and gets a letter from him once a week. More info is under construction. Death (RC 27) Compelo died in battle defending the Lyvank Mountains. His troops are some of the last to fall before the Shigu take Reono as their own. More info is under construction. Appearance Info is TBD. Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male